There
by stonykitten
Summary: Dear Sephiroth,   Let me forget we were tied togethere... Let me tug away the strings... Let me pull away from you...   Love Cloud.  Sephiroth/Cloud Yaoi
1. there the rain fell silently

Warning: male/male relationship (Yaoi), language, adult themes, death, blood, and w/e comes along

**Prologue**

"How many times do I have to kill you Sephiroth, for you to finally find your peace?" Cloud whispered softly to the barren wastelands. Nothing stirred in the dead scenery before him only the wind breezed by lightly to tell the blonde fighter that it was there to listen to his sorrow. Blue eyes fallowed the soft wind leaning into its caresses as if it was Clouds only salvation. "As many times as you will need me to come back to you". The blonde smiled softly to himself it was only the wind speaking, only his mind replaying to questions that plague his dreams. Strong arms wrapped around Cloud. He leaned into the familiar embrace – for now he will enjoy his little day dream.

Where did all go wrong for them? Nibleihem? During the meteor fall? Somewhere in between? For the longest time Cloud blamed Sephiroth's insanity, his dead-lover's determination to destroy the world for their fallen relationship. He talked himself into believing that so he could close his eyes at night, so he could live with that monster inside himself that chewed on his sanity. Deep down Cloud knew that that series of terrifying events was not what tore them apart. When he was standing in front of his lover at that time bleeding from Masumane's vicious kiss, he already knew that they had fell apart. All that was left was pain and a deep black hole somewhere inside his soul.

Even when his mind was a jumbled mess he could still feel it – the raw need to blend with the man, to never let the general go. But the planet's calling was strong, so much stronger, it ebbed at any objections Cloud could ever have. So he killed him – once, twice, three times… Each time his soul ripping into tinier pieces, each time his eyes dying a little bit. Why did it turn out this way? Cloud saw in Sephiroth's eyes the longing, the sadness every time they stood in front of one another swords drawn – one of them had to die. It was only natural; it was only what the gods expected them to do. Both of them were heroes in their own right, fighting for what they believed to be the 'good'.

Cloud choked out a cry to the wind. He never wanted it to happen this way. He wanted for it all to go back to the way it used to be – with Zack 'ambushing' him, the unbearable treatment from his instructors, the teasing, feeling of gratification when he bested everyone and Sephiroth just being there. It was enough to make the blonde happy; it was all he asked for. He saved the planet so many times, did he not? So why the very same planet he protected did ignore his pain, leaving him behind with only memories to painful to remember.

The soft breeze caressed Cloud once more, reassuring him that it all was worth it. As if the planet was apologizing for all it did to the blond fighter, for pushing them together to only rip them apart. "I miss you…all of you"…


	2. there the fields were so green

Sickly fluorescent lights glared down at the floor making the slightly damp tiles to shine dimly. The peculiar scent of the male bathroom enveloped the space, marking everything in it. Cloud was positive he was going to smell like them soon as well.

Why him? Did he really look like somebody who could cause harm to someone twice his size? No. Did he look like a troublemaker? No. Was he even in 4 feet radius when it happened? Nah-huh. Yet he was the only one stuck with cleaning duties. Again. They should soon begin paying him the janitor's salary on top of his Cadet allowance. It wasn't that bad, the cleaning that it is. At least it wouldn't be if people didn't constantly interrupt him. The blonde perfectly understood that it was a bathroom – people have needs. However, most did it on purpose, spilling liquids that didn't even belong in the restroom to begin with. Duties that usually took a couple of hours took away all of the blonde's free time. Time he could spend training and at least attempt to become less tiny. Cloud sighed it wasn't fair simply not fair. His vision suddenly turned blurry. Oh great was he crying? Good going Strife.

Muddy boots entered the blonde's vision. Muddy boots trudging dirt all over the bathroom. Muddy boots dragging dirt all over the bathroom he spent hours cleaning and was almost finished. Cloud saw red for a moment. The boy rarely expressed his anger. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was cleaning the SOLDIER bathroom and not the cadet one. Somewhere in that very place a voice told him that the owner of the boots can snap him in half if he opens his mouth. But those were muddy boots on his clean floor. 'Don't dirty the floor you idiot!' the boy shouted fuming slightly, the washrag he was using before, meeting a lethal impact with the floor.

'cadet?'

Blue eyes widened at the deep voice, head snapping upwards. Cloud jumped up in a last sad attempt to save of whatever grace he had. He tried for a clumsy salute and apology. However the wash rag had other ideas. It decided to execute its revenge. Cloud slipped on the god-forsaken item, falling backwards and hitting his head over the metal bucket water spilling everywhere. The last thing the blonde saw were green cat like eyes before darkness took over him.

He woke up slowly; eyes shutting close before re-opening again to adjust to the light. White walls, white ceiling, scent of antiseptics… Was this limbo? It seemed rather odd. But then again Cloud was never here before, so how should he know? He was sure he was dead though. No one could survive such a…a… whatever he did. He couldn't remember exactly. The only things imbedded in his mind were the General's green eyes. Cloud could feel at the back of his mind that he wronged the man somehow. Well that would explain why he was dead.

'Spikey!' the door crashed open. Huh? A Door? The blonde didn't notice the door. Oh there was a window as well. Blue eyes turned to the visitor. 'Zack?' was the man dead too? How come? The said first class bounded over the small space between the door and the bed pulling his blonde friend in to a hug. 'I'm so glad you are alive!' well that explained a lot 'I nearly fainted when I heard you got hospitalized. I was afraid you impaled yourself or something knowing how hard you trained! And then the nurse told me that Seph brought you here all bloody and wet-'

'Zack'

'and thank god you didn't need stitches. The doc said it was just a minor –'

'Zaaack'

'cut and they bleed a lot but there is no danger and you can leave as soon as you feel ok. Wait I'll go-'

'ZACK!'

'get the nurse… yes Spike?'

Cloud sighed as his friend stopped rambling and smiled at him. 'What do you mean, the General carried me here?' he silently dreaded the answer. His mind already was slowly piecing back the little episode in the SOLDIER bathrooms and at the moment Cloud wished he was dead. It was definitely not how the blonde cadet imagined his first meeting with the great General. Oh and he imagined many. All of them had one thing in common – he did not wear the cadet uniform or was cleaning bathrooms for the matter.

'I don't know. I'll ask him latter. I heard you were hospitalized so I ran here. Speaking of which, how did you get injured? Has somebody been picking on you again? Cloud I told you, you can always come to me'

The blonde shook his head – sure he was bullied and mistreated but tugging his tail between his feet and running to his superior like a kicked puppy was not a solution. He will survive this on his own, he had to. A sudden blush spread over the boys cheeks at the recollection of what happened in that accursed room. Cloud quickly attempted to hide his blush from Zack.

'Spike?'

Of course Zack noticed the blush. He wasn't a first for nothing. However Cloud only withdrew to himself more, probably in attempts to disappear.

'That bad, huh? I can always ask Sephiroth you know?'

Cloud's head shoot up, round blue eyes starring at Zack in fear. 'No don't' that was the last thing the blonde wanted to do. In his own perfect fantasy the General would forget the little insignificant bug that he was and anything that happened. If Zack began pestering the man he would never forget and Cloud's chances to ever achieve respect from the man will certainly go out the window and be shipped to Wutai on express delivery. With another lovely shade on his pale cheeks Cloud began retelling his 'epic' first meeting with the General… and Zack laughed. Holding his sides and rolling on the floor to be precise. Cloud's face flushed a million colours both from humiliation and annoyance – it was not funny.

'No of course it isn't' Zack choked out between gaffs of laughter 'it's utterly tragic! Oh how are you going to ever make your amends, my little innocent Chocobo?' Zack said trying to be serious all his efforts vanishing into thin air when he fell into another fit of laughter. Cloud gripped at his pillow chucking it at the slate haired man. Zack allowed himself to be hit by the pillow before falling into another round of dramatics. That is before a nurse came in and kicked the man out, literary. Cloud sighed and lay back in his bed. Sure it was an embarrassing, pathetic way to meet a man of such importance, but if Zack wasn't laying (and he never did, over-dramatize yes, lie? Never) _the Great Sephiroth _had carried _him_ to the infirmary. Despite the feeling of humiliation Cloud couldn't help but feel a certain giddiness come over his body.

A/N: yes nearly half of it is going to be in a lighter tone and the rest is going to be attempt at angst I apologize and thank you to those who stick around n-n. And sorry about any OOC-ness FF7 is a hard fandom for me.

Oh and to make things clear, it's going to be a bunch of related scenes and cut outs and one-shots 9 I have no idea what to call them) they do stick into one huge picture (like a puzzle) but aren't consistent or have one line of events. Sorry in advance

TSank you

Stonny~

P.S. Thank you for reviews!


	3. there i will fly as well

'Cloud' the whisper caressed the blonde's skin a tongue fallowed suit lapping at his skin, sending shiver's through his body. The boy could only lay there and moan. Strong calloused hands caressed his naked skin: his neck, moving lover to tease the perked buds, over the abs teasingly stopping at his navel, ghosting a promise to move lover. The blonde whimpered bucking in demand for his assailant to continue. He could feel a smirk on his skin. 'So impatient' the vaguely familiar voice reached his ears once more, travelling from his chest where the man's lips nibbled on the skin determined to mark every inch of the milky goodness. Cloud bit his lip arching into the touch. 'P-please, more…' his molester moved away from his chest, his lips ghosting over Cloud's ear.

'Tell me, Cloud, what do you want?'

'I wa-'

The sudden ring of the alarm startled the boy, his eyes snapping open to meet his barracks and his fumbling 'roommates' attempting once more to beat the fatigue. Who ever thought that discipline equals waking up before sunrise should be shot. The blonde shifted uneasily, his sheets feeling…wet? Oh crap. The blonde shot up ripping his sheets off. Right there was the proof of his dream. The boy groaned again, flopping back to his bed. What on earth was wrong with him? He had control didn't he? So okay maybe there were hormones, but still. And why did he even dream of a man? All Cloud wanted was hide away in his pillow and never come out. However, he wasn't home and if he didn't hurry up he was going to be late and doing the bathrooms again.

A sudden blush spread over the boys cheeks as he remembered the 'unfortunate bathroom event'. The one he proclaimed to never be spoken off or else he would ignore Zack for good. Surprisingly it worked. Not that the first class SOLDIER gave in easily. It was amusing though. Cloud silently cheered remembering one of his RARE victories against the slate haired man.

He promised to himself to never ever again fall into such disgrace in front of the general. Not like he was going to ever meet the man again, right?

Somewhat calmed down by his logic Cloud dressed and ran out of his room. He wasn't going to be late. Not that it mattered. He just knew he was going to be knocked down once more – even if he does everything perfectly. The blonde sighed – he half contemplate that his scent alone attracts bullies, but that was just silly, wasn't it?

'Cloud!'

At his name the blonde froze up, fragments of the dream filling his mind. The voice was different, however, and the boy let out a breath of relief. Having wet dreams about random people is one thing. Having wet dreams about his commanding officers and friends is on a completely new level of sick.

Zack bounced over to Cloud pulling the boy into a hug. 'You know I love you buddy right?' The blonde began struggling attempting to get the iron grip off of him. 'Zack, please let go. I'll be late'. The said man grinned pushing Cloud at an arms length. 'oh it's ok, I already talked to your instructors. You are excused for the drill, because you are going to go on a special mission for me!' He said excitedly latching onto Clouds wrist and dragging him towards the SODLIER quarters.

If it where any other officer Cloud would be jumping from glee. Mentally of course. But he knew Zack well enough to know that it will probably be something trivial, non important – like going to buy junk food.

'Zack, please let go. The drills are important. I need to train'

'We train plenty. You and I. Sure what they teach are important, but I can teach ya all of that tomorrow when we practice. And this is important.'

Cloud dug his heals into the ground struggling as much as he could to get the bigger man to let him go. His attempts weren't even noticed by Zack who dragged the boy leaving skid marks on the floor (the floor he will probably end up cleaning if not today then tomorrow). Desperate Cloud leaned forward pulling at the man's arm and sinking his teeth into the larger wrist. Zack yelped and let go of the blonde grasping his hand in mock hurt.

'You bit me'

'You were dragging me. Do you know how embarrassing that is?'

'You bit me'

'I have drills to do and you don't listen'

'You bit me'

'Zaaack'

'You-bit-me'

'I'm sorry ok! There happy?'

Cloud stared at Zack who stared back with the hugest puppy dog-eyes imaginable. Neither spoke for the longest time, until Zack extended his wrist towards Cloud 'kiss it better'. The blonde flushed deep red before turning his heals determined to go back to class.

'No wait your mission!'

The First grabbed on to Cloud's hand once more pulling him the rest of the way to the apartment. 'Here wait…ah-ha!' Cloud looked around the messy room with a slight frown – he was no clean freak, but was that mould on Zack's underwear? Disgusted the boy turned away willing his stomach not to puke. Not that he had anything to puke – thanks to a certain hyper active First he missed breakfast and knowing him he'll miss lunch too. Cloud grimaced for a second; then again his puke may make this place look cleaner.

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts as a happy Zack bounced over too Cloud holding a stack of folders. 'Mission reports!' Cloud stared at the folders. And he was supposed to do with those what? 'You see I have to return those personally to the General. And I sort of did something yesterday and Seph's not really happy with me. But I have to turn these in so he won't get even more pissed off at me. And since I can't bring him these, the next best thing if you do this… um Spike?'

Cloud tore his gaze from the papers and starred at Zack. He pulled him out of his drills to play messenger boy, and to the General too. Why he was doing this to him. Cloud had a quick vision of him hyperventilating and passing about just in front of the General's door. Not a pretty picture. The blonde groaned. 'Zack, this is silly, can't you get a secretary or so…'

'That's an order Cadet' Zack said playful, his voice, however not missing the note of superiority. Groaning again cloud grabbed onto the papers taking a key card from Zack as well and heading towards the company's elevator. This day was not going to end well.

Still grumbling and frowning Cloud rode the elevator to the designated floor. Usually the boy would be flinching and shuffling uneasily trying to fight of the motion sickness, but this time he was to pissed off to notice. He couldn't stand when Zack pulled stunts like these. Didn't he understand that he needed to train; he needed those drills to better himself to become less useless. Cloud sighed leaning against the glass. He didn't really hate Zack for this; he couldn't hate the bouncy first no matter what stunt the man pulled off. It was himself that he wasn't proud off. He knew he cloud be better. He had to be better. Be worth of the man… he was delivering papers too.

The blonde groaned again. This was not happening. Why him? Well the circumstances were better, but who says that the general will be pleased to see somebody who, who did that. Cloud's face took on a shade of red yet to be found by man. He couldn't face the man, he simply couldn't. Maybe he can leave the reports with the secretary. Yes, he could do that and then Zack won't get into trouble, he'll be left alone till tomorrow and the General will never have to see his sorry face ever – perfect. With the new found determination Cloud stepped out of the elevator and headed to what he presumed to be Sephiroth's office.

The secretary wasn't there. Oh great. So much for his great plan. Maybe the silver General wasn't there as well and he can leave the papers and be on his merry own way. Cloud paused before knocking. What if he was there? What if he wasn't a morning person? What if he decided to maim Cloud for no particular reason (not that he needed one)? Gulping the blonde rasped on the door softly. It wouldn't be a bad way to die not all. 'Come in'

Clouds breath hitched as he stared at the door. The voice, the voice from his dream. Oh my god, did he have a wet dream about the General? No he did not, he did not. Taking what little courage he had Cloud creaked the door stepping in. The office was spacious and efficiently decorated – it sort of befitted the man. Leaning over some papers on his desk Sephiroth sat with a confused frown on his face. Cloud gulped. 'Sir' the blonde saluted drawing the man's attention. The frown disappeared from the silver man's face, leaving only slight confusion behind 'Cadet?'

'I was sent to deliver these by Za- Commander Fair, Sir!'

Sephiroth raised a delicate eyebrow as Cloud mentally patted himself on the back for not fainting yet or stuttering. 'So Zackary sends his pet to do his work?' his voice was level and somewhat bored as if he were used to his second in command sending lowly cadets wandering around with confidential data. That didn't make Cloud feel special, not at all.

'Sir?'

He was uncertain suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable as the green cat-like eyes bored down at him. He was going to die - his mind squeaked. 'Bring those here and you may leave, cadet' Cloud nodded, putting the papers on the desk. The blonde silently cursed his body and low blush factor as he came close to the man of his (wet apparently) dreams. The wooden desk was the only thing that was separating them and Cloud had a sudden urge to be bent over that desk and screwed senseless – what the fuck? Giving a quick salute and another 'Sir' cloud was out of the room as fast as he could.

Leaning on the wall near the elevator waiting for it to come up he swore he was going to kill Zack.

A/N (I love leaving these too much) I utterly and completely apologize for making Cloud such a klutz …orz… but I'm just havin' fun with this n-n. And sorry for the clichés.

Tsank you for reviewing and reading


	4. there was always a place for us

Cloud was not having a good day. First Zack made him skip breakfast (and miss lunch), then he was sure he was being a complete dolt in front of the greatest man on the bloody planet. Before he could even deal with the realization that he was having wet dreams about the General, Cloud was rather brutally reminded of his inferiority as a he ran into a certain nasty 'tutor' of his. Whoopee-fucking-do

'CADET! What do you think you are doing here?'

Cloud stiffed turning around to see a beefy balding man with a face that probably was barrowed from a pig. The man was snarling at the poor blonde, his face reddening with anger. Cloud was sure that his commanding officer soon will begin to foam from his mouth. 'Sir' the boy snapped to attention after saluting the man. No mockery behind his actions. None at all... 'I was delivering papers up on the request of Commander Fair, Sir'. The man turned even redder with anger.

'You really want me to believe that a SOLDIER First Class would allow something like you deliver papers of grave importance? Don't mock my intelligence, Cadet! I don't know what trouble you are causing here but you earned yourself a graveyard shift! Report to the station at twenty-two hundred hours sharp!" Cloud just gaped at the man who looked too pleased with himself for this to be actually fair.

'Intelligence, yeah right. A moogle has probably a bigger brain then that that, whatever he is!' Cloud grumbled as he walked to the cafeteria with at least the slightest hope that he might find some food. And what's with the night shift? He had to be in class early, really early, like 10 minutes after the shift ends. Perfect. The last thing he needed was to be dead tired alongside of the usual sneering his way.

This time he didn't even do anything wrong. Hell he didn't even do anything at all. He was just standing there waiting for the lift. He should have taken the stairs! Sighing, the boy turned yet another corner the answer to his current bodily need just behind brown doors… locked brown doors.

'God damn it!' the doors received a well deserved kick only to retaliate with… being solid really. A sharp stinging pain ran through Cloud's foot and shin. Not that it was blind excruciating pain. Instead it was more of the humiliating type of pain. Even inanimate objects hated the boy now. Hungry, tired and slightly limping Cloud headed to his room to do at least some studying.

The boy cradled his tray of food. The day was almost officially over and nothing else, bless Gaia, bad happened. Reassured, the slightly paranoid cadet wondered off to sit next to people that he loosely called friends. Only Gaia at that moment decided to turn away. Cloud tripped.

The blonde looked up from his dinner that now lovingly decorated his face and growled softly. The tables around him fell into fits of laughter, soon fallowed by others. Cloud got up on his knees. It stung his pride. No he won't cry, not in front of these people ever. Blue eyes scanned the room to saw a quick exchange of high fives. Like he needed reassurance that it wasn't an accident. Rolling his eyes Cloud stood up, grabbing his tray of ruined food and heading to dump it away.

He knew he could have done something dramatic – like pouring the stuff on those bullies or starting a fight. He could have started a verbal argument or acted childishly and spit in their food, but Cloud was not like that. He wasn't a nice person, not by a long shot. The boy just preferred to stay out of the radar: he didn't like trouble. Trouble on the other hand had a crush of epic proportions on him. It dutifully stalked him everywhere (including the bathroom) just waiting for the opportunity to glomp him. And glomp it did. Too much for the boys liking. Why couldn't he just have a normal life – be degraded once in awhile, train like mad, reach his goal? Why did he have to endure ALL of the things that are dotted on the fine print when you sign a contract with life?

Taking the last bits of dignity he possessed Cloud walked towards the showers, head held high, potato mash rolling down his face. He won't show that it bothered him; he won't stoop so low, he was strong… No he won't cry, not until he's in the showers where no one will care.

After the shower the boy returned to his room collapsing on his bed. He'll nap for a bit before he had to go on that stupid shift. Cloud nuzzled the pillow allowing sleep to take over him.

'nhn'… Cloud moaned his eyes closed his hands gripped the sheets, knees firmly embedded into the fabric. Another moan escaped the soft lips as a warm breath ghosted over the back of his neck. Lips attached themselves to the Cadet's skin, teeth nibbling on the tissue, marking… Cloud threw his head back eyes opened a loud moan echoing in the room fallowed by a chuckle. The hand continued to move slowly, teasing out the blonde's realise. He continued to pant and moan as the hand continued to move. The slow caring pumps were almost unbearable, torturous in their own softness. 'Please..nhg…'

A warm tongue ran across the nape of the boy's neck tracing downwards, licking its path down the line of Cloud's spine, stopping just at boy's lower back. 'Please what?'

Seconds later Cloud was awake, eyes wide. He took in deep breaths, attempting to calm his heart. 'Not again' the boy groaned. That was, just…just, simply sick! Even if it was in his own mind it was still disgusting, disrespectful towards the silver angel. He buried his hands in his hair closing his eyes, attempting to rid off the last of the images of the vivid dream. It felt so real, as if the man was there.

Yeah right, as if that will ever happen. Cloud snorted blue eyes looking at the clock on the wall. ' Shit' he had but twenty minutes to get himself to his post.

Running down the stairs two at the time, Cloud prayed to any deity that would listen to him that he wouldn't be late. Punishment or not, un-justified or not, it was still a watch duty and it would look bad on him if he was late.

The deity heard the blonde's please, but feeling mischievous (or evil really) decided to do just the opposite. Cloud tripped and fell forward. Blue eyes wide, mouth slightly opened, the boy fell down the last 5 steps, hitting the ground, his knee colliding with one of the steps, tearing through his uniform and into his skin. Wasn't this thing supposed to protect them?

Sniffing slightly the blonde sat up removing his helmet. He pulled his knee up wincing lightly at the injury. Ouch… it was the small cuts that always hurt the most. A vacant look took over the blue eyes. This wasn't his day, was it? Cloud's shoulders hunched slightly shaking. Seconds later he threw his head back and just started laughing. He didn't know why he just did. He didn't care that he looked insane, he didn't care that somebody may find him in this state or that he was late. He didn't care about anyone or anything. Not today, not after all that has happened. Well almost no one. 'Spike? Are you ok?' Oh shit…

Cloud looked up to meet the shining pools of blue of his friend's Mako enhanced eyes. Great. The fucking cherry on the bloody cake. He sniffed slightly still giggling. 'I…I am fine' he said through the slight tremors looking at Zack with sad eyes.

'Oh my god! You are bleeding!' in seconds Zack was on his knees in front of the blonde prodding and fawning over the small cut. It was no biggie really. 'What if it gets infected? What if they have to cut your leg of?' The First class SOLDIER pulled Cloud in to an embrace. 'I don't want you o leave! It would be soo boring with out you'.

'Zaaack' the boy groaned still slightly giggling and trying to push the older man away only to be hugged tighter.

'Nah-huh, you're not going anywhere else but the infirmary where they will patch you up. What are you doing here anyways? Skipping curfew? Don't tell me you were sneaking out and didn't tell me. That's mean!'

Cloud laughed relaxing in the warmth provided by Zack. He felt safe, comforted, protected even. The boy nuzzled his superior's neck all inhibitions thrown out the window. Zack was a friend and at the moment he really needed one.

'Zackary if you are done playing, there are still things we must attend to'

Zack rolled his eyes and pouted; Cloud froze. This was not happening. He was still dreaming. Why him? Why twice in the same day? Did he saw him laughing like a mad man? Cloud peeked over Zack's shoulder just to hide in once again. That look in those green eyes. Of course he saw that. Could this get any worse? One humiliation in the man's presence was more then enough to last a life time, now two in the same week. This was karma for everything bad he ever had done in his life. He didn't mean to kick that cat, he apologized didn't he?

'Aww, but Seph, I can't leave the little chocobo to die out here all by himself'

Die? Chocobo? Both Cloud and Sephiroth looked at Zack as if he gone suddenly mad. Gently Cloud wiggled his way from Zack's grasp standing straight, despite the slight tinge in his knee. 'General Sir!' he saluted the man. Sephiroth just motioned Cloud to stand at ease. 'What are you doing out in the halls after hours, Cadet?' he asked the boy.

Cloud looked away to hide the relief in his eyes. After all that and the man still acts civil around him. He half expected to be dubbed mentally unstable and sent off to the Asylum. 'Watch shift Sir' the blonde said looking straight ahead… at Sephiroth's chest to be precise. Uh-oh too close. 'At ten-thirty in the evening?' Cloud paled. He was epically late. Cursing silently, the boy excused himself waving to Zack before running off.

Zack watched his little training partner run out of sight, an angry worried look crossing his features. No way Cloud would be assigned night-shifts, cadet's weren't most of the time since they weren't used to it and didn't have the 'night-vision' effect of the Mako or could actually do anything if attacked. 'Zackary…' Sephiroth began only to be interrupted by his second in command. 'I don't like this, Seph. The kid's gonna break down at this rate'.

Cloud rolled his eyes as the SOLDIER he was supposed to relief continued to rant. If he wanted to get away from this post so badly, he shouldn't just stand around here and rant pointlessly. With a huff the man was off leaving Cloud to his own thoughts. The blonde starred out vacantly in front of him.

How much more lower can he fall until he hits the bottom? His life couldn't be such a bottomless pit, could it?

A/N:… ehm… I know…. But _that_ did happen to me I tripped and fell down the stairs and just went into a fit of giggles coz it was a fucked up day and them my obsession saw me… on the floor bleeding and laughing with mad glee so yeah… Three cheers for RL inspiration

AND I know I make Cloud suffer a lot AND this is turning to be AU-ish but just go with the flow…


End file.
